


NEO GOT MY BACK

by un_original_ity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gang AU, I'm not sure where exactly this is gonna go but whatever, Mafia AU, References to Drugs, black on black inspired me and i'm gonna explode i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_original_ity/pseuds/un_original_ity
Summary: >> NEO CULTURE TECH; known as one of the largest gangs in South Korea.>> lead by wanted criminal Lee Taeyong, the men follow his every word, ruling the underworld (and more) with an iron fist...>> follow as they fight to keep what is theirs.





	NEO GOT MY BACK

Everyone in Seoul knows NCT. They had control of most of the underground life in Seoul, and no one would be surprised to hear that high up politicians were on their payroll. That was just how things worked with one of the biggest Korean gangs. 

They worked as both once unit and subgroups, focusing on different things. NCT 127 traded cherry bombs, a highly addictive and rather lethal drug, bright pink and packing a major punch not long after ingestion. NCT U dealt with the weapons and warfare, skilled with almost every weapon and more than ready to use them against their enemies, call it a seventh sense. NCT DREAM were unknown, working in the shadows, learning from their elders and doing some undercover jobs that required anonymity. They worked seamlessly, and at the head of the ever-growing table, sat Lee Taeyong, the leader of NCT. 

Everyone knew who Lee Taeyong was, and if you didn't, you were probably living under a rock. Right now, he had bright red hair, but he had dyed his hair so many bright colours everyone recalled him with a different colour. If you ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with the leader, he immediately comes off as an ice cold dictator, ready to kill anyone that even walks past him; but truthfully, he does care about those in NCT. Taeyong trusts them all with his life, and vice versa. 

The dealers, NCT 127, were the most known by civilians, seeing their faces more than they'd ever like. Some of them had been arrested for possession, or threatening an officer, but no charge really stuck and they were almost always out within a few hours. No one could touch NCT, and 127 flaunted that. Johnny was a perfect people person, assuring people that they needed a little cherry bomb in their lives, and Yuta knowing just how to get people to agree to a little taste of cherry. 

NCT 127 and U members often crossed over, some being in both groups because they had the skill to do both jobs successfully. But some were only in one group, their talents lending themselves better to some things. That's where someone like Ten fit. The last time he dealt, it ended with someone losing two and a half fingers and Taeyong swore that he would never be let out in the field again. Now, he stays inside, at a computer; planning the next hit, the next escape, being the teams eyes. Ten, Lucas, and Jungwoo stayed inside planning everything, and Kun was NCT's weapons specialist; knowing everything there is to know, but having a pretty terrible tremble in his hand after a drop went horribly wrong one night. 

NCT U dealt with weapons. They would handle any jobs that came up, no matter how many. With everything perfectly planned by the in-house team, Taeyong and the others did the dirty work, taking out anyone who got in their way and getting what they wanted. No matter what, Taeyong would always go on jobs, taking the lead and the risk as he walked into the next battlefield - that they would always win. When they weren't shooting rifles and handguns, they were dealing; even Taeyong would deal sometimes, but more to regular customers, those who didn't care who gave it to them, as long as they got it. 

He constantly assured himself that he wasn't a babysitter, that he was a boss of his own. Truthfully, Mark was responsible of looking after the DREAMers, the minors that Taeyong wouldn't let out just yet. Mark helped teach them about drug terminology, how to handle weapons, how to read people and break fingers when they needed... Mark knew how to do nearly everything that NCT did, but he was almost always stuck at the base, looking after kids who were way too trigger happy and excited to get out into the field. When they were a little calmer, Mark and Taeyong used them to get information; hanging out at coffee shops and bars to eavesdrop on people's conversations to get a little information. Since no one knew they worked for NCT, they just looked like little teenagers hanging out with nothing better to do.

This is how NCT worked, and for years everything ran seamlessly, people quickly falling into order as Taeyong and his men took control of Seoul.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think of it... I have some ideas for what i wanna do but i'm not sure if I make this into a series or just leave it as a concept post. we'll see~~~
> 
> remember to comment!!!


End file.
